Flower in the Dark
by X-Anime-X-FanAddict-X
Summary: She was like a child, so what did he have to fear from her? Nothing, until he realized she had some how weaseled her way into the dark depths of his Heart. Funny thing, He always thought Flowers needed Sun, warmth and Kindness. Guess not.
1. Flower 1

**This story is purely from the depths of my dirty, dirty mind for those others with minds just as dirty. **

**I'll be updating this once a week, I've written ahead Quite a bit so there really shouldn't be any lagging in updates.**

**P.S. Don't get too hot and bothered! Hahahaha.**

* * *

The wind blew gently bringing with it the stench of blood and death, though no battle had been fought here in many, many years the land still remained scarred. She could feel it, the pain that this land once suffered. She could sense the blood that had been spilt on this land. The ground was restless and yet at the same time it was peaceful, like there was something that was slowly and surely calming the battle scarred land.

She stared at the landscape, the ground held rubble from destroyed buildings, but grass and trees and other vegetation of such sorts had begun to grow over the scattered remains of civilization. She didn't know how long she stood there, staring sadly and awestruck at the scenery before she finally took notice of the tall castle like building far off in the distance. With a new found excitement, the blonde haired woman made her way towards the building.

Unable to contain her excitement any more, the young woman of 20 years began to run towards the castle with an unmistakable grin that was until, she stumbled over a piece of a broken house and fell face first onto the ground. She quickly recovered from this fall, however, her knees and hands suffered most unfortunate scraps and scratches. She paid them no mind, though; she was always the clumsy one, ever since she was a toddler beginning to walk. A Stupid grin still plastered onto her face.

She didn't even bother to brush herself off before she was sprinting towards the castle again. Her way towards the castle was filled with several more trips and by the time she actually reached the castle doors her knees and hands were bloodied and there were a few unpleasant scratches on her beautifully tanned face. She seemed not to care, or perhaps she just didn't notice the stinging wounds or the dirt that clung so tightly to her.

She grinned to herself as she stared up at the castle, amazed at how it survived the warring times; it was like a flower growing on a sidewalk or a tree growing firmly in a blood soaked field, unwavering and unmoving, forever indestructible. The castle itself took her breath away, the sun had already started sinking into the ground when she arrived, giving the enormous castle an eerie yet elegant glow to it. If only she had brought a camera with her! Then she would have been able to capture the image forever.

Gingerly, she pushed open one of the double wide mahogany doors, her peach colored sun dress adorn with little hand sewn blue jays all over it, got caught on the door and tore slightly up her leg, but if she cared she didn't show it, she was much too excited about being here than to care for her dirtied and _now_ torn sun dress. The dress in question wasn't much of a valuable thing to her, yes she made it herself, but it was nothing more than that, a homemade dress, made out of boredom. Thin straps held it in place, it fit snuggly around her bursting bust before it flowed out and ended at her mid-thigh, a pair of dirty and worn grey ankle high sneakers covered her feet.

"Hello?" She called, her soft voice chiming through the empty halls. "Is there anybody here?" She called out a little bit louder.

She folded her arms behind her back, clasping her hands together before slowly walking down the hall. She took in everything, admiring every piece of art work that covered the walls; she stared in awe at the hand crafted wall borders, the expertly designs that were carved into the walls and the overwhelming sense of peace and comfort that radiated from the inside of the castle. She was extremely tempted to run her fingers along the gold trim of the wall but she didn't want to risk getting it dirtied with her blood. She didn't want to get anything dirtied with her blood, ever again.

The place was cold but warm, she knew she should be wary of the castle, of the dangers that might be hiding in here, but she couldn't help the feeling of safety that wrapped around her, like there was nothing to fear while she was inside of these stone walls. She began to skip down the hallway, humming a soft tune to herself, as she turned left and right on whim, unsure of where she was going but not really caring.

This place was just as her grandmother had described, an elegant but refined place, a place where anything can happen and will happen. Her grandmother had told her this place was always forbidding; always seeming to loom over the town and its people but there had always been an air of elegance to the castle that made people respect it.

That look on her grandmothers face as she told the story of this castle, always made her want to come, it always made her want to come see the place that brought such a look of tenderness upon her grandmothers aging face, though when she spoke of this place there would always be that second look, buried deep in her grandmothers eyes, that dark scared look, like there was something she wished to say but didn't dare speak of it.

She hummed to herself until she came upon another set of double wide doors, though these ones were painted a brick red of sorts, slowly she pushed upon the door, it creaked loudly as it opened, and she had to use all of her strength to force it fully open, when she did get it open, she slipped on the smooth tile and fell onto the floor.

"Oomph!" She giggled as she lay there, before rolling onto her back to stare at the high raised ceiling. She laid there giggling to herself until a dark shadow loomed over her. She rolled over again, onto her stomach; she quickly pulled herself to her knees and scrambled to her feet before staring wide eyed up at the figure that stared down at her.

"S-s-s-sorry! I called but no one—"

"Who are you?" His voice was almost a whisper but it sent shivers down her spine. His tone cold.

"M-my name's Lily, I come from an Island called Ghawnie." Lily smiled and stared up at the man. He was tall and lean with a short angular beard and side burns that pointed upwards, they were the most interesting thing she had ever seen, or at least they were until she caught a glimpse of his eyes. And before she could stop herself she blurted out, "Wow! You've got the coolest eyes!" She moved forward with lightning speed, trying to get a better look she leaned in close to him. They were yellow, like really yellow, almost like a birds, they were hypnotizing and alluring, dragging Lily into their depths, that is until he began to speak.

"What are you doing here?" His voice came out smooth and rough at the same time, Lily could help but grin.

"I came here to see the amazing castle that my grandmother always talked about!" Lily smiled again, rolling on the balls of her feet, a nervous habit she had acquired as a child. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." He stated simply before turning and making his way towards the long center table in the room. He took a seat in the large plush maroon chair that sat on the left end, near a huge window, and by huge, Lily meant that it looked as though a boat could fit through it.

"Wah! No way!" Lily gasped and followed closely behind him to his seat. "Are you the one that has kept this place so—so neat?" Lily asked, her eyes wide and her brain eager to absorb any information the man could give.

His eyes seemed to stare directly into her core, but it didn't seem to frighten the 24 year old blonde, in fact the stare seemed to make her more eager. She stood next to him, close enough that he could reach out and strike her if he really wanted but he knew there would be no point in it, she was nothing but a harmless little, and possibly annoying, fly.

Lily simply stared at him, her almond shaped eyes that seemed to radiate innocence stared directly at him, her blue eyes were wide and her full plump lips were opened slightly as she stared, her breasts heaved up and down with each excited breath she took. Mihawk noticed it all, her voluptuous curves, the air of complete trust and pure innocence that rolled off of her in waves, and he indeed could sense and see it all. Though she had the body of a woman her personality, he noted was that of an unsuspecting child.

"How did you get here?" He asked, staring at her from the corner of his eye, he pulled from the table a thin sheet of newspaper.

"I came on a boat! How else would I get here?" Lily laughed. Her laugh, he noted, sounded like bells, it wasn't an unpleasant sound.

"How did you get past the Baboons?" He asked.

Lily cocked her head to the side, before she smiled. "You mean the nice little monkeys by the ocean?"

"Nice?" He raised an eyebrow, and put the paper in his lap.

"Yes! They were very nice! And so cute!" Lily squealed, reminiscing of the giant monkeys that she encountered earlier. In truth they seemed hostile at first but then Lily had given them some of her Banana's that she stocked up on in her small one person boat and talked with them of how cool and awesome they looked.

Mihawk stared at the young woman, his eyes narrowed, there was no way she had defeated the vicious beasts, and so how was it that she could stand before her without any wounds from them? He could see that her hands and knees where bloodied, there were scratches on her face, and dirt and rips in her dress, but nothing that would scream she came in contact with the Baboons by the shore.

"You're hands and knees, what happened?" He asked. Lily looked down at herself.

A shy hand went up and rubbed the back of her head, before she spoke, with a bright red blush showing. "I fall a lot; I'm very clumsy you know!"

They lapsed into an awkward silence after that, or at least it felt that way to Lily. She shifted from one foot to the other before a thought came to her. "Oh! I'm sorry! I never asked you name!" She bowed slightly to him. "It was very rude of me! What's your name Mister?"

"Dracule Mihawk." He stated simply, a small twitch on the corners of his mouth was all that showed of his amusement at the young woman's actions. Surely she would hear his name and then run in terror back to her little town but of course, you can never account on anything going as planned.

"Ah, Mister Dracule, would you mind telling me about this place? I'm really curious! My grandmother lived here as a young girl, and so did my grandfather, but they moved to Ghawnie before the war. Can you—can you tell me about it?" Lily asked, general curiosity lacing her words, her voice quieted down as she finished her sentence.

"No." He stated simply.

"Please!" Lily begged, standing upright to stair wide-eyed at Mister Dracule, resting her hands on the arm of the chair.

"Why?" He asked, staring directly at her now, she could feel her face heat up.

"B-because I am curious about the place where my grandparents grew up!" Lily stammered out, her hands moved from the chair to rest at her sides, her eyes looking to the carpet and then back up him. "I'll—I'll give you money—" She patted herself down, but then looked back up at him when she realized that she didn't have any on her. "—or—or I could work for you! Yeah! I could do things for you in exchange for your stories! Please, Mister Dracule, please!" Lily closed her eyes and clenched her hands together waiting for his reply.

"And why would I agree to that?" He asked, no malice, no mocking in his tone, just curiosity.

"Because—because this place is too big for you to clean all by yourself?" She answered weakly, before adding with a smile, "And it'll be less lonely with someone else here with you!" Dracule Mihawk would have said no, but for a strange reason, even unknown to him, he couldn't seem to. Her eyes stared up at him pleadingly, not like most people's did, pleading to get away_, no they were pleading to stay_.

He laughed. "_Wahahahaha_! Fine, but do not get in my way _or I will kill you_." He said, before adding, "Clean yourself up before anything."

"Thank you!" Lily squealed in delight and ran from the room without another word to look for the nearest room with a shower.

But before Mihawk could take another breath, Lily ran back into the room, and threw her arms around the yellow eyed man. He stiffened immediately and before he could say anything about her behavior, though he could have easily threw her off, he didn't. Lily fled from the room before he could even register the warmth from where her breast had pushed against him, shouting another gleeful 'Thank you'. He sat still, staring at the open doors. _Like a child._

* * *

Lily returned to the dining room approximately thirty minutes later, her wounds scrubbed clean but what made Mihawk take a second look was that she did not put her sun dress back on but instead she came into the dining room dawning nothing but a fluffy blue towel wrapped tightly around her still wet body.

Water dripped from her tied up wet hair down her shoulders and over her luscious breasts. The towel nearly didn't fit, her breast were bursting from the top, her athletic legs glistening from not being dried off properly. The towel barely covered her unmentionable private area those legs led to, her hip kept peeking out from the bottom of the towel with each movement she made. Mihawk could already feel the stirrings in his loins.

"Mister Dracule, um—ah, I'm afraid I didn't bring any change of clothes with me and I ripped my dress even more when I took it off," Lily bit the bottom of her lip and shifted foot from foot. "Do you mind…?" Lily's words were cut off by the sound of a chair scratching across the floor as Mihawk stood up and made his way over to where she stood, his eyes trained on her.

He walked past her, quickly nodding in her direction and saying, "Follow me."

"Mister Dracule, will you really tell me stories about this place?" Lily questioned, following closely behind him.

"It's Mihawk, and perhaps, if you follow my _every_ word." He said, taking a sharp right and into a room, he pushed the door open, allowing her to step in before him.

"I promise I will!" Lily shouted, as she went in smiling brightly at him.

This room was more used than the one that Lily originally went into, she could tell, by the feel of it. Mihawk walked slowly towards the black dresser that was pushed up against the wall, he opened the second drawer and pulled from it a long t-shirt and a pair of dark blue brief-boxer type of underwear, swiftly he threw them at Lily, she fumbled with them a little fighting to keep them in her arms without dropping her towel.

"Change." Lily looked up slightly startled.

"Change? Here, with you right there?" She laughed but then when she realized that he was being completely serious, she stopped, her face turning a bright shade of red. He folded his arms over his nearly exposed chest as he waited, Lily turned slowly before gently placing the clothes onto the king size bed in the room. Lily looked to Mihawk, before allowing her towel to fall from her body and land almost silently on the floor. "M-mister Drac—Mihawk?" Lily questioned, staring at the floor just in front of Mihawk's feet. She looked up when he began moving towards her, her face heating up even more when she realized that he was staring intently at her body.

Scars, cuts, old and new, bruises of all sizes and sorts covered her body. One hand tried to cover her breasts while the other tried to cover her private. Her breasts were far too large to be covered with her dainty arm, and her other hand cover her private area so tightly that Mihawk thought for a moment that she might actually be masturbating in front of him, a small smirk touched his lips at the thought.

He controlled his lust expertly, but he wouldn't say that her body, so naked and so ripe, standing there in front of him, wasn't tempting, it was, it was extremely tempting, but right now, he had to prove a point. A woman like _her_ should never ever come to a strange man or a man at all, wrapped in nothing but a towel, unless she knew exactly what was going to happen. And looking at her now, Mihawk knew she had no idea.

"Remove your hands." He said, as he came to a halt in front of her. Lily backed up until the back of her legs touched the bed. "Unless you're going to go back on your word." He stared down at her. Lily shook her head and slowly removed her hands, exposing her body fully to him. Roughly, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed onto the bed, he hovered over her, his hot breath tickling her face, a knee inserting itself between her legs, forcing them apart until both of his legs were in between hers, spreading her legs out wide, her blush deepened.

"Rule One: You are not to wake me from my naps." His hand trailed down her body while he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Rule Two: You are not to touch my weapons, unless I state otherwise." Lily stared wide-eyed, her mouth slightly open and her breath coming in quick gasps as his hand lightly trailed around her breast. "Rule Three: You do what I say, when I say, no questioning it." She wiggled underneath him, watching his hand intently as it trailed lower and lower. She said nothing. "Rule Four: You are not to come out wearing a towel or any clothing I might find provocative, I am a man and you are a woman, is there anything else that needs to be stated?" Lily opened her mouth to speak but found her voice unable to do so; Mihawk's hand had invaded her special place, the place her grandmother had warned her men would try to go.

Even still, Lily had no idea why men would want to try and touch her special place, she had asked her grandmother, but all she had said was that men would lie, cheat, and force their way into that special place. Her grandmother had made her promise not to let any man, unless he was someone special to Lily, touch down there. Lily had agreed and promised her grandmother she wouldn't allow anyone but someone she thought highly of to touch her down there—and she stuck to that promise, at least she did until this very moment.

Her back arched and her hands shot up and gripped tightly to Mihawk's muscular shoulders, she half pushed-half grabbed him. She gasped out; his hand had snuck down and was now in between the folds of her special place. "N-n-n-no-o-o!" Lily cried out. She was getting increasingly scared, a warm unfamiliar sensation was building in her lower abdomen, it was pleasant but she was afraid. She had never felt anything like it.

He had heard her cry out, but her heavy breathing and the way her body arched against his, signaled her release soon. He was teasing her, and enjoying every minute of it. Her eyes clenched shut and her fingers dug deeper into his shirt and flesh. He didn't insert any of his fingers into her; instead he simply pressed and rubbed in all of the right places.

She felt the pressure build and the warm sensation turned to a fire in her veins. She didn't know what it was but it felt nice—great even but the pleasure still scared her. And just as she felt the pleasure wash over her, her vision clouding and her mind becoming fuzzy, Mihawk removed himself from her, not enough for her to feel comfortable but enough so that he could stare down at her with his piercing golden eyes. Her hands still gripped onto his shirt and shoulders.

"You can get dressed now." Mihawk smirked, or at least half smirked. Lily nodded dazedly, her hands slipped from his shoulders and fell onto the bed, with her shaking hands she searched the bed for the clothes, and her fingers wrapped themselves around the fabric and pulled it to her chest. Breathing heavily, she stared up at Mihawk, her eyes full of questions.

"W-what—what was t-that?" She question, staring wide eyed at Mihawk.

Mihawk nearly burst out laughing; instead he simply stared down at her and said, "An orgasm." He knew from that look and that question that she had never experienced one before, she also apparently didn't know what it was either. _How inexperienced_. He thought. _And how fun to tease._

He helped her into her clothes, Lily found that the orgasm left her feeling rather drained and tired, but it also left her with a pleasant feeling inside. She sighed as he helped her get into her clothes, her face red in embarrassment.

"Did you enjoy it?" Mihawk question as he helped her slide on the brief-like boxers, he made sure to trail his thumbs over her exposed flesh as he did so. "Be honest."

Lily's face turned a shade redder before she nodded timidly. "Y-yes. A-a-a-are y-you going to d-do that a-again?" She questioned, avoiding his eyes. To say she was confused would be an understatement, she was beyond confused, she was by all means flabbergasted, disconcerted. She allowed him to touch her special place, so did that mean he was special to her? _Possibly._ She thought. _He is going to tell me stories!_ She smiled to herself.

He chuckled slightly and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "If you follow my rules, I'll tell you the stories you wanted to hear. If you behave, I'll show you more pleasurable things." His voice was husky and rough sounding, Lily could feel her heart speeding up, her fingers curled around the oversized sleeves of his shirt.

Lily gave him a sharp nod. "But for now, I suppose I should show you where to sleep." With a small smile, he turned and shuffled Lily to the door.

During the walk, Lily stared down at her attire, Mihawk had given her an over-sized button up shirt that was almost see-through white, the dark blue brief-boxers shown through underneath the white shirt. The shirt had a nice smell to it though; a new and exotic smell that she had never smelled before.

The room he led her to, was just down the hall from his own room. She stared at the room, admiring its beauty and elegance. The walls where a deep royal red, the carpet a brick red, the drapes that covered the wall and windows were a bright red with gold colored trimmings. A bed rested pressed tightly against the wall, red and gold coverings, there were two chairs sitting adjacent to each other just across from the queen size bed, and connected to the room was a porcelain white bathroom.

"W-wow!" Lily grinned lopsidedly; she spun around to grin at Mihawk, the earlier incident already forgotten. "It's—it's so amazing!" She yelled. She was practically jumping for joy at the exquisite décor. She landed just before Mihawk, clutching his shirt and shaking it with extreme excitement. Mihawk just stared amusingly down at her as she stared joyfully at him. "A-and—and I get to stay in here?" She added just above a whisper, her innocent blue eyes staring up at him, and in that moment he almost felt twinge of regret for his earlier action. _Almost._

"Yes, this will be your room for the…Duration of your stay." He said, though there was annoyance that laced his words, he didn't truly feel that way, in fact he sort of felt amused, something he hadn't felt in quite a while.

Unable to contain her excitement, she squealed loudly before wrapping her arms around him, she had to stand on her tippy toes. Her arms wrapped around his neck and for a split second he froze, but just as quickly as she initiated the hug she broke it, grinning like a fool and repeating the phrase, "Thank you", over and over again.

He gave her one last glance before saying, "I'll leave you here then."

"Thank you! See you in the morning! Thank you!" Lily called after him as he walked down the hall. When he was gone, she simply stared around the room, burning the image into her mind.

* * *

The silence of the night only seemed to magnify the whimpers that escaped the room. Mihawk stood outside the room, a pair of loose fitting pants that hugged his hips tightly, no shirt on his chest. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the door before he pushed it open.

Lily lay on the bed, twisting and turning in the bed, clawing at the blankets and sheets that wrapped her up. Her hair stuck to her body with sweat, her face twisted in a grimace, her mouth clamped shut as if trying to stop any sounds from escaping her.

Mihawk moved towards her sleeping form, her brow furrowed each time she gripped the blankets tighter. It was a repetitive motion, she'd grip the blanket and then release, grip and release, and each time she made this movement her body would tense, her brow would furrow and a whimper would escape her throat.

Gently he reached down to brush her hair out of her face, as he touched her face, her hand shot up and gripped his wrist tightly. She was shaking and her palms were sweating, at the same time that she grabbed him, she whimpered out a weak and pathetic, "N-n-no-o, p-pl-l-e-eas-se-e."

Mihawk stared down at the young girl, there was no emotion to his face, nothing buried in his eyes. He simply stared down at her with an expressionless look. It was clear to him now where she had gotten those scars, those bruises and those cuts, beaten, abused, or tortured, that was her past. She may have said she was clumsy but even a clumsy person wouldn't show signs of that much damage.

For a brief moment, he wondered who would harm her in such a way, she seemed to innocent to bring any sort of danger, in fact he was sure the only danger she should have attracted were the lecherous men, lust, not hate, but then maybe her personality was nothing but an act. She could have been faking it all, but he doubted it, she was in every sense of the word, innocent, too innocent in fact.

But it was that innocence that made her so fun to tease, perhaps that's why someone found enjoyment out of her pain. She was too innocent, hell, she didn't even get angry at him when he touched her, he doubted anyone had ever done that to her before, he wasn't even sure that she even knew what Sex was, the way she reacted told him that much.

Where was he to judge though, he'd probably killed many innocent people, mostly pirates but there were some innocent ones, never as innocent as her, but still. She was like a child, completely unaware of the world around, too trusting, too much faith in people, and too forgiving. She knew nothing of the world, or maybe, just maybe she already knew too much and in a way to deal with the ugliness of the world, she turned herself into something of pureness.

Mihawk snorted. She was making him think way too much. With his free hand he pried her hand from his wrist, tucking it back to her body. Her breath quickened. He leaned down, securing her blanket around her. When he leaned down and tucked the blanket around her, he noticed that as he did this she calmed, her breathing slowed and her shaking minimized, the whimpers died in her throat.

When she seemed calm enough, Mihawk stood there for just a moment longer before turning and leaving. As he left he couldn't help but think about earlier. _Lonely, huh._


	2. Flower 2

**Chapter Two**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Days drifted to weeks, time flew by faster than it had ever before for Mihawk. He found himself a little less hostile but over time he had a growing restlessness inside of him. He found that his naps weren't as enjoyable as they used to be and he found himself always waking up to wide blue innocent eyes of Lily, always staring eagerly up at him. Silently pleading for a continuation of the history of this warring place, sometimes he'd give in and sometimes he'd just smirk and leave her disappointed.

There were quite a few times that he'd be sitting down, reading a newspaper with a glass of wine and she would ask a personal question. Well, not really too personal, a vague sort of personal question, and more often than not, he found himself answering those questions. She would ask him random questions too, very random, questions that even children knew the answers too. It just showed him the innocence she had towards the world. She was like a new born babe. Completely unaware towards the world and the malicious intent it can give—but then again he could see it sometimes, that crack underneath her smile. There was something, some sort of shadow that hovered over her, and whatever it was he knew it had something to do with the scars, the bruises and the wounds on her body that she had first arrived with.

She never said anything about them though and so, he never brought them up. And he didn't think that he ever would. It wasn't his place, she'd tell him about it when she wanted too. He could wait, he didn't see or feel that she wanted to leave anytime soon, and quite frankly he didn't think he wanted her to go. But even if he did _perhaps_, enjoy her company; there was one thing that he found himself going tired of.

She followed his rules to a T, she did _whatever_ he wanted, _whenever_ he wanted, and quite simply he was getting bored of it but he was also very much tempted to see how far he could take that absolute unwavering following she did and in return he had told her stories about the island, at least twice a week he would tell her something new, sometimes more, depending on how curious she was.

He hadn't tried to touch her in any inappropriate way since that first time, though he took quite enjoyment out of the looks she would give him, she may not have even noticed the looks herself, but he did. It was lust, but it also held curiosity, after all she still had no clue as to what she was feeling, her innocence was still fully intact, though he was very much tempted to take it away, he knew it would be more amusing if he waited until _she_ brought it up.

She wanted to and she was curious about it but it seemed her embarrassment was out weighing that curiousness. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she said something, before she brought it up, every time he thought about it, a large smirk would make itself home to his lips.

Currently Dracule Mihawk sat with his eyes closed and feet up on the table, though it appeared that he was sleeping, he wasn't. He couldn't, not with Lily sitting so close, watching his every move. He could hear her breathing; hear her dress rustle as it rubbed against her body with each breath. He knew she was following his First Rule, but sometimes he wished she'd break it, just so he could punish her. The way she acted, against her curious nature, he knew that that too would only be a matter of time.

Lily shuffled in her seat; recently she had gone to the town of Vernia, alone, Mihawk had walked with her down to her small little boat that rested on shore but he refused to go any further but he had told her that he would be waiting by the shore in four days and if she was not back by then he would refuse to tell her anymore stories. Lily near stumbled out of her baggy pants running to the boat and shouting she wouldn't waste any needless time in town while begging him to continue the stories when she came back.

The town was located on the closest island, roughly a day and a half away. In that town Lily had arrived wearing a baggy black shirt from Mihawk and an equally as baggy pair of black pants. While wandering around in that town Lily came across the nicest woman, who helped her pick out some clothes, although Lily was perfectly content with buying the fabric and making her own clothes, the woman had been too nice to turn down.

At the moment, however, Lily wore one of her homemade sun dresses. It was a nice powder blue dress with small little hawks sewn on it; it hung onto her body with thick black straps. It was a loose fit, flowing with every movement she made, due to the lack of fabric and the unplanned growth spurt she had, the dress was shorter than Lily was used to, in fact it ended an inch and a half after her butt, so if she bent over, her underwear would be hanging out, but that didn't bother her too much. Mihawk was her friend, she felt completely and utterly safe with him and not a thing could change that.

Lily stood up and moved closer to Mihawk's still form. He looked so peaceful when he took his naps, Lily giggled. He's handsome, she knew, but when he slept and had his eyes closed there always seemed to be something missing. It's his golden eyes; they drew her into their depths and seemed to drown her there. Over the past few weeks she'd been here with him, she had grown very fond of those golden eyes and their holder.

As she moved closer to him, a warm sensation tingled at her insides. The feeling made her remember her first night here, when she experienced an 'orgasm'. She had never had one of those before, and curiosity burned through her but she found her tongue twisted and refused to ask him. She felt embarrassed but at the same time, she wanted to feel it again.

However, her tongue may have refused to ask him; it did not however, refuse to ask the nice woman she met in the town of Vernia. Lily had asked the woman what an orgasm was and what to do about it, at first the woman laughed, and then when she knew that Lily had been completely serious she explained it further. She told Lily that at her age she should've at least experienced the blossom of love, and the passion of lust, Lily immediately asked the woman what lust was. The woman seemed annoyed by the questions, unlike Mihawk who always seemed very patient with her questions.

And after a long and rather complex talk, the woman simply dragged Lily into a clothing store and picked out clothes for her, though they were provocative and Lily knew Mihawk would claim they were a breach in his rules, she got them anyway. The woman had told Lily to put those clothes on and go to Mihawk at nighttime, in his room. The woman than told Lily that she should ask Mihawk to perform the act of Sex or love making, but when Lily questioned the woman about what Sex was the woman grinned and told Lily that she'd need to learn that one herself, with the help of Mihawk. Her exact words_, "Ask him to show you what Sex is." _

Needless to say, it was all very confusing. The woman left Lily with more questions than she had arrived with. And Lily was determined to get answers; it was always a habit that she had never been able to break, her grandmother had even warned her about it. Her grandmother would always say, "Curiosity killed the cat." And every time, Lily would just laugh and grin.

Lily leaned in close to Mihawk's face and grinned when he opened his bright yellow eyes. "Have a nice nap?"

"It was fine." Mihawk replied.

"Aren't you going to be awake all night? That's what happens to me when I take a nap during the day." Lily grinned, pulling back a little as Mihawk began to stir in his chair.

"No." He replied. Lily glanced towards the window besides Mihawk's chair, the moon had risen and the stars sparkled in the night sky. _It's now or never_. She thought. She took in a big gulp of air, gathering her confidence. She just hoped she wasn't asking about something out of line or embarrassing.

"M-Mihawk," Lily paused, and glanced at her hands, suddenly finding them very interesting. "Can you show me what Sex is?" The words were nearly a whisper but Lily kept her eyes on Mihawk, in case she just asked something insulting, so that she'd be able to hurry and apologize. After a minute of silence, she stammered out, "O-o-or-r c-could you t-tell me a-about it?"

"What a funny thing to ask." Mihawk laughed, standing up from his chair he stared down at the young blonde woman.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean any disrespect!" Lily bowed slightly to him. Her hands clenching her dress, her face a beat red. "I-I didn't t-think it would b-be a bad thing."

"It's not a bad thing nor is it disrespectful." Mihawk's hand slipped under Lily's chin, gently pulling her up to look at him. "Has anyone ever discussed sex with you before?"

"W-what?" She gulped and looked down at the floor. Lily racked her brain, thinking back, there was absolutely nothing linked to sex. It didn't even sound like something someone does. Maybe it's number or something. "No. I-I asked a nice L-lady in Vernia about o-orgasms and she told m-me to ask you to perform 'sex' or 'love making' w-with me." Lily Paused. "Is that when you make love? I though love was something that struck you suddenly, like a disease. At least that's what my grandmother always said."

"Wahahahaha! Lily, sex doesn't always have to do with love." He was grinning; Lily stared up at him, absorbing everything like a sponge. "Sex is defined as an intimate moment when, usually, a man and a woman come together with passion and lust. Do you understand?"

"N-not r-really." She shifted on her feet. "Grandmother always said lust was a sin." She whispered the last part, but Mihawk caught it.

"It is." Mihawk dipped down, his hot breath tickling Lily's neck. "I'm not afraid of a little sin like that, are you?" Lily bit her lip, she shook her head. "Then would you like to me to show you the full extent of the sin lust?" His golden eyes sharp, piercing through Lily, sending lightning bolts of excitement throughout her body.

"Th-that nice lady, she picked out c-clothes for it." Lily felt the blush creeping onto her face.

"Clothes for sex?" He raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Well, this woman, she—ah—she picked them out for me." Lily repeated, gulping slightly before continuing, "But their inappropriate and—and I won't wear them unless you say it's okay."

Mihawk sat back down in his chair, a smirk present on his lips. "Go put them on; I'll be in my room."

Lily perked up, smiled and dashed from the room. Mihawk laughed long and hard as he made his way down the hall towards his bedroom. She had no idea what she was asking him to do. She didn't even have the slightest clue what sex was, and Mihawk found the whole thing very, _very_ amusing. He told himself that he would stop himself if it seemed that at any point she didn't wish to continue, or rather, he figured once she realized what sex was she wouldn't want it, at least not from him.

_Though_—he thought. _You never know. _

He ran his hand through his hair and half laughed-half sighed. He didn't even know if he could stop himself if things got out of control, he'd like to think he could, but the truth of the matter is that when he thought of her, in any sexual manner at all, his pants would become increasingly tight, even against all of his training. In the little bit of time she had been here, she had reversed that. He was a man after all, and like all men he too felt the need for a woman's warmth, but he had long since taken control of those needs, every so often he would give in to those urges and find himself some random floosy and then he'd satisfy all urges.

But now, he had a chance to take someone's innocence, her innocence. He had a chance to mold her only to him, to make only her only _his._ He felt it but didn't show it, he really didn't know what to do with the feeling that swelled in his chest; it was possessive, completely consuming. He thought of her as _his _and _his_ only, he'd never allow another man to touch her; he'd never allow anyone to touch her.

* * *

He entered his room, leaving the door cracked open slightly. He went directly towards the large over stuffed grey chair that sat near the large fire place. There he waited, while he waited, he couldn't help but think back, to the first night she was here, while the thought started off as dirty it went straight to dark, he still had no clue as to where the bruises, scars and cuts came from.

It wasn't long, or at least it didn't seem that long before Mihawk heard the faint patter of bare feet walking across the carpet in the hall, which was followed by a soft knocking on his door. "Come in." He called to her. Slowly, Lily poked her head in, her face bright red, her long golden hair curled slightly as it caressed her shoulders. Her lips were painted bright red, which complimented her bright red cheeks.

"D-don't laugh, O-okay?" She stuttered out, staring at Mihawk, he smirked at her.

"I won't." He tilted his head, beckoning her in.

Her outfit was revealing, really, really revealing. It was a black corset that made her tanned skin pop out even more; it pushed her already large breasts out even further, Mihawk was almost positive that if she bent over for anything, her breasts would fall out, not that he would mind at all. She wore black lacy panties that had blood red borders, the panties were hooked to mid-thigh length tanned tights. She had her hands folded together, over the front of her panties.

Mihawk raised an eyebrow at her before demanding, "Move your hands to your sides."

"B-but!" Lily's eyes shot up to meet his. "_There's a hole in them_." Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red, matching her dark red lips.

"_Crotch-less panties_." Mihawk mused to himself. "They're supposed to have that hole, _now move your hands to your sides."_ He repeated. His voice was deep and husky, his eyes held an emotion that Lily had seen in the faces of other men but there was something else to it, an animalistic look that mixed with his voice, and that sent shivers of electricity down her spine.

Slowly, Lily complied with him; her hands fell to her sides. Mihawk, from where he sat in the chair could see the hole that she was talking about. It wasn't big, but it was noticeable. Mihawk smirked, and lifted his hand with two fingers he beckoned her to come to him. Lily took small steps towards him, a hand tightening around her heart kept her from walking to fast.

She stopped inches from him, he reached out and grabbed a hold of her wrist and gently pulled her towards him. Lily fell on top of him. She squeaked out as his hands grabbed her ass and roughly pulled her onto his lap. Her hands rested gently on his chest, pushing his white V-necked shirt into his flesh.

He felt it then, as he slipped his hands into the back side of her panties, caressing her smooth, firm ass, the stirring in his pants, as his cock jerked to life, eager to feel the warmth of a woman. Lily sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of his warm hands caressing her. She didn't know what to do, instead she asked, "Is—is this sex?"

One of Mihawk's hands slipped out of Lily's panties, pushing her closer to his body, so that his mouth was right by her ear. He chuckled. "No, this is," He paused as he began to place small appeasing, wet kisses on her neck. "This is foreplay. Sex comes after."

"F-forepl-play?" Lily stuttered out, trying to remember the word, but she found it rather difficult to concentrate at all with his hand shoved down her underwear and his lips on her neck.

"That's right, foreplay. It only gets better from here." He smirked against her skin as his free hand slipped into the hole in her panties. She gasped and buried her head into the nap of Mihawk's neck, her hands wrapping around his neck and pulling herself closer to him. "Sex, foreplay, it's all under Lust. You can feel it right? That heat in your lower region." Lily sucked in a sharp breath, nodding her head against his neck.

There was a fire burning in her stomach. She was excited, she wanted him to touch her more. She didn't know what it was but there was an ache down in her private regions. She unconsciously grinded against him, forcing pressure against her exposed privates.

Mihawk found her folds easily, and with a tender yet firm touch that only a man skilled with the sword could have. He slipped one of his slender fingers inside of her tight, virgin pussy.

"A-ah-h!" Lily gasped, her back arched, pushing her chest into his as she hugged tighter to him. "Wh—what d-d-did-d y-y-you d-do?" Lily stuttered. She could feel him move his finger inside of her, it confused her, and it brought such a pleasant sensation that left her head foggy and dazed.

"Do you like it?" He asked, while pumping and wiggling his finger, slowly inside of her. His voice was rougher and huskier than it was previously.

"I-i-i-it-t-t's-s diff—ah—different!" She moaned out, while his finger worked on her insides, his thumb pushed and kneaded her clit, increasing the pleasure building inside of her.

He could feel his pants getting tighter as his cock hardened and grew. Her soft voice, moaning and gasping into his neck, her body pushing against his, and the way her pussy wrapped tightly around his finger, it was slowly driving him mad. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer. But he was enjoying himself, teasing her like this, driving her mad. He smirked against her neck as he placed wet kisses against her neck. On a whim he nibbled lightly on her earlobe. He was quite pleased when she gripped tighter to him and moaned in his ear. Then without warning he slowly eased a second finger inside of her, he pressed harder on her clit to ease the transition of the second finger.

She tensed immediately at the pressure. She began to squirm as the new finger entered her, but his left hand that was still in her panties, gripped her ass firmly and held her in place. She groaned at the feeling as her pussy expanded to allow the intruding finger in, adrenaline pumped in her veins as her heart sped up, it was enlightening and frightening all at the same time, she didn't know what to think, in fact all thoughts seemed to cease as her body took over. By this time she was sure that she was cutting off his oxygen, but she couldn't seem to release the grip she held him in. Her breath came in short gasps, and nothing she did seemed to calm it.

"This is a step towards sex." He whispered into her ear. "Don't be so tense, it'll ease." He assured her, but for a moment he stopped his fingers movement. He could feel her tightness around his fingers. _Definitely a virgin._ He thought. At that moment, while she adjusted to his fingers, he thought it would be a perfect time to introduce her to his growing member. "Give me your hand."

Reluctantly she complied; she kept her right arm around his neck, while her left hand found his left hand, which he removed from her panties, temporarily. "This," He grabbed her hand and slowly trailed it down his abdomen to the hem of his pants, with ease he slipped his hand and hers inside. "Is what's going to go inside of you, so you need to be _well lubricated_."

Lily's hand was laid flat, she could feel his muscles contract under her touch, there was hair that brushed against the palm of her hand; he kept pulling her hand down lower and lower until she felt his enlarged cock in the palm of her hand. She gasped and pulled away from him, staring wide-eyed at him. "I-i-in—ins-side?"

His hand was keeping hers, firmly in his pants, with ease he made her hand fold around his cock. "Yes. Keep your hand right there. Understand?" He growled, while she nodded and leaned back into him.

Her grip on his cock tightened as he began to move his two fingers inside of her again. His movements were vagarious and relentless. And just when she thought her head couldn't feel any lighter, her vision blurred as wave after wave of pleasure erupted from her lower regions. She moaned into Mihawk's neck, pushing herself down on his fingers and gripping cock so tightly that he growled into her ear. It was an animalistic growl that pushed her further into the depths of pleasure.

He felt her iron grip and her contractions within her pussy, clenching tightly to his fingers. Slowly, as her orgasm washed over her, he removed his fingers from inside of her. She shuddered against him and let out a low moan as he did so, now that his hand was fully out of her, he put it back into her panties, and stood up slowly, her hand still grasping tightly to his cock. She was limp in his arms, relishing in the aftermath of the orgasm. He stood and walked slowly towards the bed, gently laying her down and removing her tight grip from his cock.

He removed his shirt as she watched him with a dazed expression. He smirked as he watched her watch him, or rather, how she stared intently at the bulge in his pants. When his shirt was off, he climbed onto the bed, hovering over her tired form. With ease, he unhooked the corset and pulled it off of her, more like he ripped it from her body. His hands fell to the sides of her torso as he lowered his mouth onto one of her pink rosy nipples. Her back arched and she gasped as he licked and nipped at the rosy bud. It wasn't that long until the bud became swelled; once he was well satisfied he moved to the other and repeated the processes, all the while staring up at her face, watching her reaction.

"M-Mi—_hawk_!" She moaned as her fingers dug into the neatly made bed underneath her.

"Yes?" He answered, removing himself from her now swollen nipples he slowly made his way up to her face. He placed wet kissed, licks and love bites all over her, not hard enough to bruise but hard enough to get a reaction from her. His hands fell in place on both sides of her head, his groin lying heavily on her sensitive privates; every so often he'd grind his bulge into her.

"Ah!" She gasped, her hands moved shakily to the hem of his pants. She wiggled underneath him, trying to get away from the pleasing pleasure, Mihawk responded by pressing his body harder to hers. She looked up at him, her innocent blue eyes clouded with lust and questions. "C-can I-I see-e i-it-t?" Her pleading eyes left a smirk on his lips.

"You may." Mihawk sat up, putting his full weight on her lower abdomen, which also pinned her in place. Slowly and almost teasingly, he lowered his pants and pulled out his rock hard cock. Her reaction was priceless; she sucked in a sharp breath and with one hand reached out to touch it.

Lily stared wide-eyed at the engorged member. It was long and thick, the short black hairs covered the base and amusingly enough it was shaven angularly just like his sideburns. Those short black hairs made the member look longer and thicker than it actually was but still, Lily couldn't shake the fear that swelled inside of her. _N-no w-way!_ She thought_. I-it's so b-big!_ Her mind may have been screaming at her to say no, but her body quiver and shook at the thought of it entering her. She wondered how it would feel inside of her, would it feel like his fingers did. Better? Worse? She was curious, and everyone knows what happened to the cat that became to curious.

"That's—that's going to fit in m-me?" She whispered and stared up at Mihawk, the dazed expression disappearing from her eyes. Mihawk could see the obvious fear and disbelief in her eyes.

"Yes, it'll hurt, I won't lie, but the pain will leave." He replied. She shivered and placed her hands on Mihawk's biceps as he lowered himself on her. Unadulterated trust shined in her eyes. She trusted him, more so than anyone ever had before. He was struck with the urge to be as gentle and kind as he could.

Gently, Mihawk shifted himself, every time he moved, his chest would rub gently and roughly against Lily's chest, Lily's breath would get stuck in her throat. Mihawk removed his pants and boxers completely before stripping Lily of her black lacy panties and her mid-thigh tights. Her hands fell to her sides, shaking ever so lightly, while Mihawk positioned himself at her entrance. One hand of his held tightly to his cock as he guided it to her entrance, the other hand of his helped support his body weight.

Slowly he began to push himself inside of her; Lily gripped tightly to the blankets underneath her. She closed her eyes and turned her head away, trying to fight back the pain that tore through her abdomen. Mihawk watched her expression the whole time, wanting to record this into his memory forever. His tip had just barely pushed itself into her tight hole when Lily groaned out in pain. It was obvious to him that she was trying her hardest not to scream or make too much noise but he wanted to hear her, he wanted to hear every sound she made, good or bad, though he had to admit he preferred the good sounds.

With his tip inside of her, Mihawk removed his hand from his cock and placed it on the side Lily, her hands instantly went to his, holding tightly to him. Lowering himself, Mihawk took Lily's lips into his own, trying and successfully distracting her from what was going on down below. When she seemed distracted enough, he pushed his full length inside of her with one fluid motion.

Her eyes shot open and her mouth opened in a silent scream, he pressed his lips harder to hers. He stayed still, allowing her to adjust to his size. In the time that he waited, he continued to kiss her feverishly, his hands rubbed gently on her sides.

Lily screamed silently into the kiss, she was trying so desperately to keep herself quiet but she didn't know how long she could keep herself quiet with all of the pain that was coursing through her. Her fingers dug into the bed, she clawed at the bed so hard that she was sure that she was ripping the fabric beneath her but she didn't care, it just hurt so incredibly bad. It felt as though she was being torn apart. Tears pricked at her eyes, her heart raced painfully fast in her chest, she was almost positive that she was going to pass out, it was that painful but the pressure Mihawk applied to her lips and the gentle caress of his hands on her sides helped ease the pain. She felt comforted by his worry and gentleness. There were very people that ever treated her so kindly or gently.

When he heard her sigh into the kiss and he felt her body slightly relax into his, that's when he began to move. Her hands slowly trailed up his arms until they wrapped around his neck, drawing him closer to her, his mouth was still on hers, muffling any sounds either of them were making. As slow as he could, he began to gently move his hips, pumping in and out. He'd pull himself almost all the way out before pushing himself all the way in, Lily would tense with each motion but slowly, Mihawk could feel her hips meet his thrusts.

They were sloppy, uncoordinated, and slow. Mihawk grunted and growled with pleasure. Mihawk was moving slower than he'd ever done before, he'd never taken a virgin before, and he knew his normal rough and fierce thrusts would be too much for her, he had to fight every urge in his body to remain at the painfully slow pace, at least until she was ready for it.

It was like a fire was raging in her abdomen, it started painful, oh so painful but slowly with each thrust that Mihawk made, Lily felt the pain slip away, only being replaced by pleasure. Lily moaned and gasped into the kiss. Lily didn't know if it was the lack of oxygen that was getting to her lungs or the intense pleasure that was slowly building in her abdomen, but the head became clouded with a heavy haze, leaving her at the complete mercy of Mihawk.

His rhythmic thrusts gradually became faster as Lily's pleasure began to increase. He could tell, in the way that her fingers dug into his shoulders, and the way that she moaned, he knew the pain had disappeared, if not almost completely. Her hip movements were awkward and off timed, but Mihawk didn't care, instead he simply pumped harder into her. He broke the kiss and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Do you like that, Lily?" He smirked and pumped harder as she moaned and arched her back.

"Y-y-ye-es-s!" She moaned.

Already Lily could feel the electrifying heat from an oncoming orgasm. Her back arched and in that moment Mihawk took the opportunity to lower his head and take one of her swollen nipples into his mouth. She gasped, her back arching as she tightened around him, squeezing almost painfully hard on his cock as it pumped in and out of her. Her orgasm was upon her, he could tell. Her fingers clawed at his back, pulling him closer to his body, her breath was ragged and uneven, soft little moans and mews slid from her mouth. Even though she was having an orgasm, Mihawk didn't relent in his hip motions, if anything he pumped faster and harder, completely pushing her off of the edge and throwing her into an abyss of pleasure. The pleasure filled sounds she made only drove him further into his relentless thrusting.

Mihawk felt his own release coming. He slowed his thrusts down, delaying his own orgasm. He wanted to wait it out, to make her scream out under him. He wanted her to feel the effects of sex with him for the days to come, tomorrow when she wakes up he wants her to be practically immobile. He growled at the thought, a pleasing sort of growl.

She was limp, and breathing heavily from the aftermath of the orgasm. Small moans escaped from her lips as Mihawk continued to move inside of her, his movements were slow and antagonizing for Lily. Her body pressed against his as he lowered himself further onto her. Her breasts rubbed against his solid chest, the sensitive buds felt more hot and tender every time Mihawk's chest rubbed against hers. It wasn't long until she felt another orgasm coming on, the small ball of pleasure building inside of her, but before it came and without warning, Mihawk stopped all of his movements, but not before pushing his throbbing cock fully inside of her.

Mihawk leaned back and grinned at the worn out Lily, using both of his hands he grabbed and lifted both of Lily's legs until they were placed firmly on his shoulders. Lily didn't know what to do, or think for that matter, her mind was blank, so she simply watched him with her ocean blue eyes that were clouded over with a range of feelings. While Lily breathed heavily and shook from her orgasm, Mihawk remained completely composed. Lily was nearly gone, lost in a world of pleasure, and what better way to completely submerge her in that pleasure than to cum deep inside of her?

Mihawk grinned as he leaned down, forcing her legs to bend with him, Lily squirmed underneath him, trying to free her legs but Mihawk held her in place with his strong and sturdy arms, refusing to allow her any sort of relief from the pressure. He bent forward pressing her legs closer to him while pushing her legs almost painfully to her chest, his hands were placed firmly on the pillows in which Lily's head lay. With the new position, Mihawk pushed himself deeper inside of her, all the while leaning down on her until her knees touched her own shoulders. Her hands slipped from his shoulders onto the bed.

Lily squirmed even more, trying desperately to relieve the pressure and uncomfortable position Mihawk put her in. His cock felt more prominent inside of her in this position, she could feel him moving better than before. She gasped, digging her fingers painfully into the bed. She wasn't all that flexible; she could feel her muscles strain as he pushed her knees into her shoulders.

And yet, even though it hurt, the pleasure that was building in her lower abdomen was quickly over riding any discomfort she was feeling. The pleasure was coming on so quickly that it scared her. All of the pleasure scared her but she knew she shouldn't fear it. She shouldn't fear anything that Mihawk did.

"M-M-Mi-i-h-h-ha—ah—wk!" Lily half moaned half screamed as he began to move at an alarming speed.

He would pull himself almost all the way out before slamming himself back into her, his speed was too fast for Lily to keep up with, so instead the only thing she could do, was squeeze her eyes shut and moan out. Against her control, her body arched with each thrust he made, and before she knew it, and explosion of fire erupted from her abdomen, burning her insides.

Mihawk could almost no longer contain himself. His orgasm had hit its peak, the bubble of pleasure was on the verge of popping, but he forced himself to hold it in; he wanted her to feel his hot cum shoot in her. He waited until her body stopped shaking; before he pulled himself almost all the way out before slamming into all the way. When he was satisfied that his cock was buried inside of her pussy as far as it could go, he released himself, his hot cum shooting deep inside of her clenching pussy, drowning her insides. Her back arched and her eyes snapped open to stare at him, she was climaxing again. Mihawk growled against her neck as he came, he chuckled as he felt her tighten around his cock as he emptied himself into her.

When Mihawk's orgasm was through, and his cock drained of its sperm, he pulled himself out of her, allowing her legs to fall onto the bed. Mihawk, with a grin still on his face, he bent down and gently pressed his lips to Lily's head with a soft kiss. He then stood up from the bed. Lily watched him with clouded eyes. He showed no signs of his previous actions, no sweat, no heavy breathing, the only thing that gave away to his actions were the glistening of his wet cock.

"M-Mi-i-hawk?" She questioned weakly. Slowly she tried to prop herself up on her hands but found that her body was in no shape to do so.

Glancing at her he simply whispered, "Shh." He gripped the edge of the blanket and pulled it down. He would have to do this fast, the sight of her naked body, quivering and sweaty was beginning to turn him on again, but he knew she would probably faint with her next orgasm. He couldn't quite peel his eyes off of her as he moved to the other side of the bed, pulling the blanket down and out from underneath her. Gently he draped the blanket over her and crawled under the blankets until he was next to her naked body.

Snaking an arm underneath her and wrapping an arm over her, he pulled her body to his, her back fitting snuggly against his chest. Lily grabbed tightly onto one of Mihawk's hands that had wrapped around her. "Mihawk?"

"Yes?" His voice vibrated through his chest and into hers.

"I don't think Lust is such a bad sin." Lily's mind drifted back to the earlier conversation. "At least with you it's not a bad thing." She whispered and smiled as she felt Mihawk's arms tighten around her drawing her even closer to his naked body.

Lily could feel her eyes lids grow heavy but before she succumbed to the call of the night, she heard Mihawk whisper, "Rule Five: You are not allowed to touch or allow another man to touch you this way."

Lily simply nodded and whispered back, "Yes, Mihawk." There was no sarcasm in her words, no undertone, nothing, just a promise. She would never allow anyone to touch her in that way; after all she was sure no one could make her feel like he did.


	3. Flower 3

**This story is coming to a close. **

**I hope that you all are enjoying it. **

* * *

Lily awoke to an empty bed, the blankets wrapped tightly around her and by how cold the bed was she figured Mihawk must have left very early. Slowly she climbed from the bed; she winced as she did so. Pain, an achy stabbing sort of pain, shot through her abdomen and legs.

Staggering slightly, Lily glanced around the room. She wasn't in her room but in Mihawk's room. The clothes she wore last night were missing from the floor, so slowly she grabbed the top blanket from Mihawk's bed, wrapped it tightly around herself as she stumbled from the room and walked towards her bedroom. She placed a hand on the wall to balance herself, so she wouldn't tumble over.

In her bedroom, Lily immediately went for the shower, hoping it would sooth her sore and achy muscles. After a long and hot shower, Lily was still achy but the stabbing pains seemed to have ceased for the time being. She slipped on a light green sun dress that ended at her ankles, it was adorned with multi-colored flowers, and it held itself loosely to her body, holding itself in place with puffy red shoulder straps.

Walking barefoot, she slowly made her way down towards the dining room, wincing every so often. The door to the dining hall was opened fully, so Lily simply slipped in. Sitting where he always sat was Mihawk, donning a pair of black loose pants and a white button up shirt that had all but three buttons towards the top unbutton, showing off his glamorous chest. His oversized cross necklace hanging loosely on his chest, his hair sticking up in every direction, Lily covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.

Mihawk had heard her walking down the hall; he glanced and grinned up at her when he heard her giggling. "What's so funny?" Mihawk questioned, watching her walk towards him. He could see her wince and drag her legs, but the wide smile that graced her lips would have told anyone else that she was perfectly fine. Mihawk knew better than to trust that smile.

When she was close enough to him, she reached out and gently ran her hand through his hair. Mihawk watched her intently. "Your hair, it's all messy." She giggled again.

"Shouldn't you be lying down?" He questioned, allowing her to ruffle his hair.

"Why? I feel fine!" Lily smiled and tilted her head.

With lightning speed he grabbed her wrist with his left hand and pulled her onto his lap. She squeaked and groaned at the impact of landing hard on his chest. "Do not lie to me, Lily." With his right hand, he snuck it in between her legs and pressed hard against her tender privates. She gasped, her head falling onto his shoulder. "You're sore. Go lie down." Mihawk retracted his hand, and released her wrist.

"B-b-but—" "Go lie down, Lily, or I'll make you lie down." He warned.

"But Mihawk," Lilly gasped again as his right hand once again snuck in between her legs and pressed painfully against her. "I-I-I'm—" He pressed harder. Lily groaned and grabbed onto his shoulders, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. "_Mihawk!_"

Mihawk held tightly onto Lily as her legs shook underneath her. He chuckled as he stood, wrapping his strong arms around her before picking her up, bridal style. The walk to the Lily's bedroom was almost silent except for the stomach growls that erupted from Lily's abdomen.

In the room, Mihawk practically threw her onto her bed. "Stay." He said before disappearing.

When he reappeared, he was carrying a tray of food. He set gently on her lap before walking away again. "You are to stay here until you're not sore anymore." He stated, his words demanding and leaving no room for arguing.

* * *

And so for the next couple of days, Lily barely left that bed, only leaving to go to the bathroom and to shower. She had tried a couple of times to leave her room and do something, but Mihawk always seemed to know her every move and he'd always show up. So by the end of her bed confinement, Lily was going mad with boredom.

In the early morning of the fourth day, Lily awoke with a newfound energy. The moon was still shining brightly in the night sky. Quickly, Lily jumped in the shower, and put on a rather tight dress that was maroon with black lace at the ends. It clung tightly to her breasts, maybe a tad bit too tightly, thin straps held it snug to her shoulders, and it ended just before mid-thigh. After her dress was on, she slipped on a pair of blue panties and a matching pair of blue knee high socks before she quietly snuck from her room and headed in the opposite direction of Mihawk's room.

The pain in her abdomen was all but gone; there was discomfort but nothing that forced her to take notice. Lily looked around her carefully, making sure Mihawk didn't pop up anywhere and catch her. The further she went from her room and Mihawk's room, the more courageous she felt.

Lily tip toed through the hall until she came to the room she was looking for. Two double wide steel doors stood before her, and with minimal effort she pushed through them. The room was the largest in the castle, it probably used to be the ball room but Mihawk had turned it into his personal training room. His weapons lined the walls as weights were scattered throughout the room.

Cautiously she scanned over the room, upon seeing no one she entered, shutting the door behind her. The lights in the room were off, but the large overhead window shone with enough light from the moon that no light was actually needed to see. Lily walked into the room and smiled to herself. She twirled a few times while giggling. She needed to release some of her built up energy, otherwise she might just go insane. When she stopped her spinning, her eyes landed on a sword, a large sword that leaned up against the side wall. It was the sword that Mihawk usually had with him or at least near him.

With a couple of long strides she stood before the long sword. It was a large sword, a black blade, a small hand sized circular blue ball on the very top and for some reason, and Lily couldn't help but feel that it looked very similar to a cross. The blade, to Lily, somehow resembled Mihawk; it was just like him, alluring and magnetizing. Gingerly she reached out her hand to touch the blade, but just before her finger tips grazed it, she heard him.

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice was cold and hard.

Lily spun around, Mihawk stood at least several feet away from her. "Ah—I was—"

"You were about to touch Yoru, weren't you?" He stepped closer; he wore nothing except a loose pair of light blue pants, a nicely decorated belt, his light blue pants tucked into his large black boots.

"Yoru? Is that the name of your sword?" Lily questioned.

"Yes." He answered taking another step closer. "You were about to touch him, weren't you?" He asked again.

"I—I was." Lily gulped and looked down, Mihawk closed the distance between them.

"Rule Two, did you happen to forget what it was?" He stared intently at her, his hand reaching down under her chin to force her look at him.

"No." Lily whispered out.

"Then tell me." He demanded.

"Rule two: Don't touch Mihawk's weapons." Lily whispered, trying to avoid Mihawk's golden eyes.

"Turn around." He whispered. Without complaint she complied, turning around to face the wall. "Put your hands on the wall." He moved behind her, placing his hands on her hips. She complied again, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat.

"You've broken one of my rules, Lily." He whispered dangerously in her ear.

She shook slightly as his hands lit little fires on her hips. "S-s-sorry." She whispered back.

"You should be sorry, but you will still have to be punished." He growled into her ear.

She nodded curtly; tears pricked her eyes as she waited for the pain from a hit or something. What she didn't expect was for him to slowly lift her dress up to her hips or his hand that slipped into the front of her panties. She squirmed as his hand found her opening, pushing a finger inside of her.

"Does it hurt?" He questioned, pushing his hardening member into her backside. She shook her head furiously, biting down hard on her lower lip. She stood on her tippy toes as his finger was joined by another. They wiggled inside of her, pumping in and out.

A moan escaped her lips; cool air hit her naked ass as Mihawk pulled her blue panties down to her knees. His foot forcibly pushed her legs further apart; she could faintly hear the sound of his belt coming loose and the shuffling as his pants and underwear as they dropped to his own knees. Slowly his fingers retracted from her now wet pussy and before she could take in a breath of air, his fingers were replaced by his rock solid cock. The force of it pushed her fully up against the wall and clear off of her feet. Mihawk had to bend down as to let Lily's feet touch the floor. He pushed into her roughly, more roughly than last time.

Lily's fingers curled into her palms, her face and chest were pushed and slammed against the cool stone wall with each thrust from Mihawk. His right arm snaked around her waist, holding her to him, while his left hand went up to free her breasts from her dress. They bounced with every jolting movement; his left arm then snaked in between her breasts, across her chest, before gripping tightly to her shoulder, securing her more firmly in place.

The pounding he was giving her could have been painful if it weren't for extreme pleasure that was erupting from her abdomen with each thrust. His hot breath cascading her neck, his tongue leaving trails of wet salvia all around the back of her neck and every so often she'd feel his teeth graze her neck. He'd switch between having her feet dangle off of the ground and her stepping on her tippy toes.

Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, her breath would hitch in her throat every time he growled into her neck. She could feel the growl vibrating through his chest and into hers. She gasped and moaned with each thrust, his cock sliding in and out of her with unparalleled speed.

He could feel her tighten around him, her breathing coming in ragged gasps, her body tensing underneath him; he knew she was going to cum soon. He was too; he could already feel his orgasm building.

Just as he went to thrust himself into her again, she tightened around him. He grunted as she moaned. Her back arched, pushing him further against him. When he began to feel her loosen he released his seed into her. She gasped and threw her head back, moaning loudly. He growled as he buried himself deep side of her, filling her up completely.

When he was finished, he slowly pulled his cock from her, and released his grip from her. He watched with a triumphant smile as she slid down the wall and fell onto her knees, her dress still hiked up, her panties had fallen to her ankles during the vigorous sex. She rested her head against the cool wall as she focused on steadying her breathing.

"Do not break one of my rules again." Mihawk stated as he pulled his boxers and pants up. He could tell that she was barely listening. He watched as she looked down with mild confusion, one of her dainty hands dipping down to her dripping pussy. When she brought it back up it was covered in the clear white substance, Mihawk's sperm.

She stared at it in her hand, before looking back at Mihawk, curiosity filled her dazed eyes. He smirked down at her. He already knew what she wanted to ask. So instead of waiting for her to speak, he spoke, "When you've composed yourself, come see me in the dining hall and I'll teach you about that." Her mouth was opened slightly, but she nodded, her face completely red and her eyes still glazed over.

Without glancing back at her, Mihawk walked from the room and down the hall to wait for her. He didn't have to wait long before he heard the pitter patter of her sock covered feet walking down the hallway towards him. The door to the dining hall was already opened and waiting for her entry.

* * *

Lily stood there for a moment, staring at Mihawk sitting with a leg crossed over his other and a newspaper in hand, and his chest still bare from any shirt. "Mihawk?" Lily questioned her voice raspy and still out of breath. She walked to him until she reached the arm of his chair, there she questioned him again. "Mihawk?"

His golden eyes moved from the newspaper in his hands to the blonde haired blue eyed woman at his side. Her cheeks tinted pink, her lips pink and swollen from her biting on them, and her wide blue eyes shining brightly with curiosity.

"Yes?" He answered, folding the newspaper and placing it on his lap.

"What—what was that stuff?" She asked, staring at him, again her innocence present in her eyes.

"Semen, sperm, cum, it has many different names." He stated simply, watching her expression closely.

"Where does it come from?" Lily questioned, tilting her head to the side. Mihawk had to hold back the smirk that was trying to climb to his face, and the laugh that threatened to spill from his lips.

"It comes from the penis, dick or cock." He found her questions amusing, and her innocence pure joy, innocence that he both wanted to protect and corrupt.

"Is that what your thingy is called?" She pointed to his crotched. Her question may have been harmless but Mihawk found himself slightly insulted. He growled and grabbed her wrist pulling her to him.

"Not a _thingy_, it's a_ cock_, Lily." He pulled her closer to him, whispering dangerously in her ear. "_You_ are to call mine a cock, understand?" He released her after he felt her nodding her head vigorously. "Now, is that all you wanted to ask?"

"I don't understand." Lily whispered. "How does the—the semen come from your—your _c-cock_?"

"Come here." He moved his leg off of his other leg, motioning for her to sit on his lap. Meekly she complied; Mihawk guided her as she sat down, so that her legs were spread open in front of him, straddling his legs. "Slide your dress up."

Questions swam in her head but she did as she was told; lifting her dress up until it was hiked up past her hips, her clean purple panties showing. Lifting a finger to her panties, he curled a finger inside of them, grasping a hold of the crotch of the purple panties. "You changed your panties." He stated his voice full of amusement.

Lily nodded. "That liquid kept leaking out." She whispered, looking down, biting her lip as her face glowed red.

"It still is." He stared straight at her, while she looked down completely flustered, trying to pull down her dress.

"I-I'll—I'll g-go ch-change." She exclaimed, trying to wiggle off of his lap.

A firm, "No." and a gripping hand from Mihawk kept Lily in place.

"B-but—but—" "But what?" Mihawk questioned, raising an eyebrow at the red faced Lily.

"It's dirty." Lily whispered so low that Mihawk almost didn't catch it.

"Are you saying I'm dirty?" He laughed at her crestfallen face, but quickly he realized his mistake. Lily could feel her heart restricting, becoming painful in her chest_. He is not dirty. He could never be dirty. If anyone is dirty, it's me. _She thought. _I'm the dirty one!_ "Wrong! Mihawk! I'm dirty, not you." Lily shouted harshly. "Never you."

She could almost hear them, those harsh and cruel words from those people, shouting and cursing her existence._ They_ hurt her, _they_ cursed her, _they_ hated her. Always, always telling her of her dirty blood, of the sin that she was and the sin she would create. Disgusting, pathetic, worthless, those words were just some of the few that were thrown at her, all of them hurt just the same. She would not allow Mihawk to hurt too.

"You're not dirty!" Tears swelled in her eyes. She leaned forward, her hands balling into fists and pounding lightly into his chest. "You're not dirty, you're not dirty. You're not dirty, Mihawk, you're not—" Mihawk grabbed her wrists lightly and pressed his lips to hers silencing her. She struggled a little but quickly realized it was fruitless and stopped. Mihawk cursed himself, he said something careless.

His lips were surprisingly soft; the kiss itself was rough yet gentle. Her tears were hot as they slid down her cheeks. He felt a twinge of anger at himself, he'd made her cry, for a reason he didn't even know of. Why had she reacted so strongly?_ Her past, you fool, it's in her past._ He thought angrily, pressing harder into the kiss.

She knew what a kiss was, and she had been kissed before, but nothing like this. Her lips tingled and felt electrifying. She felt her heart fluttering against her chest; it was a strange feeling, one that had been described to her by her grandmother once_. Love._ She thought. _Is this what love feels like? _Mihawk released her wrists and allowed his hands to rub her hips gently; her tears were all but gone at this point.

Mihawk pulled his lips away from hers long enough to whisper, "Open your mouth." Before pressing his lips back onto hers. Without even questioning it, she complied. Her mouth opened and Mihawk's tongue snaked in, roughly pushing against hers, exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth. His tongue was like a long, wet and rough snake, bringing with it a strange new pleasure. Slowly, he left her lips, trailing small wet kisses down her chin, lower onto her neck; he stopped when he reached her chest.

She sucked in a sharp breath as he found an overly sensitive spot on her neck. She couldn't stop the small moans of pleasure that escaped her throat. Mihawk continued to attack this spot with kisses, licks and bites, he wanted to leave a mark. He wanted anyone who saw to know that _she_ belonged to_ him_. His hands slipped from her hips to rub her ass gently, caressing it before slipping his hands inside of the back of her panties, to get a better feel for her smooth rip ass.

"M-Mihawk." She moaned, earning him to dig his fingers into her ass cheeks and to bite painfully hard on her neck as he began to move back up, she cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

He stopped his kisses when he reached her lips again. "Where were we?" He leaned in and kissed her on the side of the neck. "Ah, that's right. You were curious about semen." His hand slipped out of the back of her panties to move into the front, there it slipped into her cum filled pussy, she shuddered at the sudden entry. "You see, when a woman has an orgasm, her pussy, this right here," He inserted another finger, pumping in and out. "She gets wet, drenching her panties, but when a man has an orgasm, his Cock, like mine," He pumped his fingers into her rougher. "He shoots out semen." Her head fell onto his shoulder, she bite her lip, trying to silence the moans of pleasure that racked her body. He could feel her tighten around his fingers, squeezing them.

"C-can I-I s-see?" Lily moaned out, Mihawk almost didn't catch it. He could feel his pants tightening at the devious thoughts that emerged into his mind.

"Of course," He pulled out his fingers from her, slowly and tantalizing. "First you need to pull it out of my pants." With her fingers shaking, Lily reached out, unbuckling and unzipping his pants. She didn't have a hard time freeing the erect cock from his pants, it easily popped out of his pants, eager for more affection.

Lily sucked in a sharp breath, it was so big and well, so hard, she still couldn't imagine how _that_ fit inside of her. She had only taken glimpses of the engorged member but now that it was fully revealed to her, she couldn't help but stare. Every so often she'd look up at Mihawk's smug expression and back down at the cock.

Gingerly she stretched out a hand and grazed it, but quickly retracted it when Mihawk groaned and slightly bucked his hips. "Does—does it f-feel good when I-I rub it?" He answered by grabbing her hand and placing it gently on his hard member. Slowly she began to rub her clasped hand over his rock hard cock. Slow and steady, her grip tight but loose as if she would break it. She stared down at it, watching it, engraving the image of it into her mind, one hand rubbing the other gently touching the head of his cock.

Mihawk gripped her hips hard. She didn't even know what she was doing, her sloppy hand motions and the way she kept looking up at him, as if asking for approval. Her gentle hands, slightly calloused, felt exceedingly well. Her inexperience only furthered his arousal. He knew she wanted to see where Semen came from, but he wasn't sure that he could control his growing lust. He could feel the urge to push her onto the table and take her, but he held himself, told himself to wait. His thoughts continued to form into a devious plan.

"It does." A sly smile hidden on his face, he leaned forward and whispered huskily, "But nothing makes it feel better than when it is inside of you." Heat instantly attacked Lily's face and also a deep desire to have it, his cock, inside of her, feeling it move in and out, having Mihawk pressed perfectly up against her. She wouldn't lie, she enjoyed each of the 'Love Making' sessions.

More so than any of that, she enjoyed Mihawk's company. She enjoyed being around him, his rich voice telling her stories, the way his golden bird like eyes watched over everything, over her. His hands, strong and rough, and yet they were the gentlest hands that had ever touched her. Over the course of the weeks that passed, Lily noticed a curious thing; her heart would thump louder and faster in her chest when he was near or when her thoughts turned to him.

She kept at a somewhat steady pace, every so often she'd speed up and switch hands, one would always be clasped around his cock and the other would be exploring the area around it. His hips, his thighs, his abs, the area around the base of his cock and his balls, she touched them curiously and gingerly watching closely and studying his expression.

"Then—then w-would you like to put it inside of me?" Lily's voice barely made it over a whisper. She slowed her hand motions, but her grip tightened.

Mihawk Grunted, a smirk placed on his face. He felt the tightening in his loins, the way his cock twitched in her hand; he knew he wasn't going to last long. It wasn't just her touch that was driving him to cum faster than he normally would, her face a cherry red; she bit gently into her bottom lip and the innocence that shone from her eyes as she stared up at him in wonder, it was all driving him mad. It was little things like those that were pushing him to his limits. He growled in frustration, his hands slipped from her hips to her ass, he dug his fingernails into its tender flesh.

"I will—" He grunted. "—But first, I said I'd show you where semen comes from." He growled as he felt his orgasm. Lily stared wide eyed at his cock as it twitched and shot it's clear-white liquid all over the front of her dress and her hands.

Lily flinched backwards at the sudden burst of liquid but Mihawk's firm hands kept her close to him. "Wah!" Lily shouted. "That's—that's semen?" She questioned quietly, staring at Mihawk's still firm cock and the liquid that now covered her hands and a good portion of the front of her dress, some of it dripped and slid down her leg, creating pools of the sticky liquid on Mihawk's pants and chair.

Mihawk said nothing; he simply stared at her as she played in his semen. She brought her coated hand up to her nose smelling it, she glanced at him, and as if he could read her mind he smiled deviously and nodded his head, giving her encouragement. Slowly she stuck her tongue of her parted pink lips and tasted the thick, creamy liquid.

"It doesn't taste too good." Lily stated, downhearted.

"Wahahahahahahaha!" Lily gripped Mihawk's soiled pants and leaned in close to him, her face redder than before.

"What's so funny?" Lily pouted, wiping her hands on her dress as Mihawk continued to laugh. Instead of getting an answer, Mihawk roughly pushed his lips to hers. Wine, red wine to be exact, was what the kiss tasted like and quite frankly Lily liked the taste a lot. She leaned forward into the rough kiss, her lips moving surprisingly with the same amount of vigor as Mihawk.

She pressed herself against him, pushing her chest into his, her hands resting on his shoulders. Mihawk gently gripped and massaged her ass cheeks, Lily moaned into the feverish kiss. Her hips moved ever so slowly against Mihawk's stiff member, teasing it with the softness between her legs.

Mihawk growled and pushed Lily onto the dining room table and wasted no time in ripping her panties from her body, all the while never breaking the kiss that they held. Mihawk's pants slowly slid down his legs as he pushed himself into Lily. He was slow and tantalizing as he forced himself in and out of her. Lily wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer to her body.

The need that burned inside of her would only be satisfied when Mihawk drowned it with his semen. Lily's fingers dug pleasurably into Mihawk's flesh. He groaned and pushed harder into her. Lily was losing herself to the pleasure building in her abdomen. Lily moaned over and over again, arching her body against him.

Mihawk felt an obsessive need to plant his seed into her but he held himself. Not yet, he couldn't cum until he was sure that Lily was on the verge of her own orgasm. He slowed his pace but pounded himself into with such force that it seemed that to shake the table underneath them. Mihawk grunted with satisfaction as Lily's head rolled on the table and a loud moan split from her lips. Just as Mihawk thought he was going to lose his mind to the pleasure, Lily arched closer to him and her pussy clamped and squeezed tightly to his penis.

Mihawk couldn't hold his own orgasm in any longer. With a soft kiss pressed to Lily's lips, Mihawk pushed his whole length inside of her and let his seed spill into her. Lily racked her fingers across his back as his hot cum filled her.

The longer Mihawk stayed inside of her, the more his arousal seemed to grow and before long he could feel his penis growing erect again. Lily sucked in a sharp breath as she felt his penis enlarge. Dazedly her eyes trailed down to where she was conjoined with Mihawk before her eyes snapped back up to his. He wore a devious smirk on his lips as he watched her.

And then without any warning, Mihawk scooped her up into his arms, his penis still inside of her. Lily clung to Mihawk. Half afraid she'd fall and half afraid she'd lose herself to the pleasure that she felt.

"M-Mihawk!" Lily squeaked as Mihawk bounced her against him.

"Let's go finish this in my room." Mihawk groaned and whispered into her ear seductively.

Nothing more came out of Lily's mouth except for gasps and moans. Mihawk made sure of that.


	4. Flower 4

**Sorry it's been so long Guys. This is an extremely short chapter and it's probably not the best but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Also, I'll try to complete this as soon as I can and I'll start on the sequel and begin posting after Basic. I leave in May, So I hope to have this finished by then and to get started on the Sequel but it won't be posted until after Basic. So there will be a bit of a wait. **

**And You've heard right. There is a Sequel. This is coming to a close end. Maybe three more chapters? Or maybe four. It depends on how long I want to make them. And as for those of you that wanted this to be a Love Triangle, I hate to disappoint you but it is not. All shall be revealed in the chapters to come. **

**Until next time my Lovelies. **

"Mihawk?" Lily spoke quietly. Her voice shook and her body trembled as she approached his sitting form.

Slowly Mihawk lowered the paper in his hands and turned to look at Lily. Her face was a ghastly pale, tears pooled in the corner of her eyes as she stared at the floor, purposely not looking to him. Mihawk frowned further. For a split second, a mere splash of a moment, there was an emotion, a strange and ugly emotion that gripped Mihawk's chest tightly at the sight of her.

"Is something wrong Lily?" Mihawk's voice powerful and demanding, Lily flinched slightly. She didn't know how to say it, she didn't know how to get the words out.

With much hesitation, Lily inched forward towards Mihawk. She gulped and swallowed, trying desperately to remove the hard ball that formed in her throat, making it that much more difficult to speak. Her eyes blinked at a rapid pace trying to force any tears that may come away. When Lily reached Mihawk's side her mouth opened and closed like a fish without water. She didn't know how to get the words out. Would he get angry?

They always got angry. They always got so angry that they would lash out. She didn't want Mihawk to lash out. She didn't want Mihawk to be angry with her.

As Lily stood there trying to gather some sort of courage to speak, Mihawk stood. With a quick movement he stood before Lily and gently forced her face to look at him. "Lily." Her eyes shot to his face at the stern tone he took. "What's wrong?" Lily blinked again, forcing the tears that grew in her eyes to fall down her cheeks. Unconsciously, she moved closer to Mihawk.

"I'm sick." It was shaky and quiet and so very frightened. Mihawk simply stared at her. She was so afraid of being sick, why? His mind couldn't wrap itself around any logical explanation.

"You're sick?" Mihawk raised an eyebrow at her. She shuffled her feet and her eyes immediately fell to the floor again. Her hands instinctively wrapped themselves around herself in a comforting way. "Is that all?" Mihawk watched her every movement, trying to decipher if there was any other reason for her fear.

Lily nodded. Mihawk felt a strange heaviness fall onto his shoulders as he watched as a few stray tears fall from her eyes. Mihawk took another step closer to her and in that moment it seemed that the shaking had become too much for Lily's body and her legs gave out underneath her. With lightning speed, Mihawk caught Lily in his arms before she fully fell to the floor.

Mihawk pulled her almost limp and trembling body to his in a protective and comforting manner. Lily's hands feebly grabbed onto the back of his shoulders as silent sobs ripped through her body. "D-d-don't—don't b-b-be m-m-m-m-mad." She buried her face into the crook of his neck.

With ease Mihawk lifted her up into his arms, one arm slipping underneath her bottom and the other snaked around her waist and rested gently on her back. He said nothing as he carried her from the dining room towards his bedroom, instead he simply listened to every stuttered and sobbing word from her mouth.

When he reached his room, he roughly kicked the door open and walked in and gently sat Lily down on the bed. Instead of opting to stand in front of her or sitting next to her, Mihawk kneeled down in between her legs. His hands rested on the outside of her thighs, his thumbs gently caressed her exposed flesh. Her dress had bunched itself up near her hips. Mihawk could clearly see her panties. His cock twitched to life at the thought of what laid beneath that thin and flimsy piece of fabric.

Mihawk pushed the arousing thoughts from his mind as another silent sob racked through Lily's body. He stared at her and into her pale blue eyes that were clouded with tears. Her face was scrunched up while her lower lip trembled. Anger burst somewhere in Mihawk's chest, flooding his senses.

"D-don't be mad." She whispered out. Her head tilted to the side as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm not mad." Mihawk's voice was soft. He growled as Lily averted her gaze away from him again. "Lily, look at me." Reluctantly Lily's eyes met his. In her eyes Mihawk could clearly see the fear that was buried beneath the tears. "Lily. Why would I be mad that you're sick?" Mihawk squeezed gently on Lily's thighs.

"They'd they always get so angry." Her voice was soft and her eyes went misty, not with tears but with memories.

"They?" Mihawk raised an eyebrow at her.

"The townspeople." She whispered it but Mihawk heard it as clear as day. Suddenly that anger swirled inside of Mihawk like a hurricane.

"Do I look like one of these townspeople?" Mihawk growled. Lily shook her head. "Then why would I be mad at you for getting sick?" His voice was rougher and colder than he intended but he would not allow her to lump him together with foolish people.

Lily offered no answer to his demanding question. Instead she smiled down at him. "You're not mad?"

"No." Lily's hands fell lightly onto Mihawk's shoulders before they entwined themselves together behind Mihawk's head. Lily leaned down and pressed her lips to his. The kiss started out gentle and tender before turning into a rough and excited one. When Lily pulled away she wore a bright smile on her face, Mihawk growled at the loss of contact. His hands left her thighs and landed on both sides of her on the bed.

Mihawk pushed himself up, his lips connecting with Lily's as he stood. With his body he pushed against Lily's forcing her back to hit the bed, her legs dangled over the edge of the bed, barely scraping the floor. While Mihawk pushed Lily flat onto the bed, his hands worked on lifting her dress from her body. Mihawk briefly pulled his lips away from hers as he peeled the dress from her body.

Lily stared up at him, her arms stretched out over her head. Her eyes were clouded, though not with tears but with lust. Mihawk growled as her naked breasts rubbed against his clothed chest. After feeling Lily's hands tugging gently on his shirt Mihawk wasted no time in taking his own clothes off. He pulled away from her and stood.

Slowly and almost teasingly he pulled his clothes off. He could feel her smoldering gaze on him, which only made him smirk. When Mihawk was completely naked, he leaned over her, placing a kiss on her lips and slowly leading a trail of kisses down her body. Her jaw and her neck, slowly he moved lower and lower, until he reached her ever so pink buds.

His mouth enclosed on one of her perfectly pink nipples while a free hand took the other nipple between his fingers. He licked and bit and kneaded and pinched the tender buds. Lily moaned and squirmed underneath him, her fingers digging into the bed as he continued his attacks on her nipples. He constantly switched between the two rosy buds until both were swollen and tender to the touch.

Even slower than before, Mihawk moved lower, placing wet kisses, licks and bruising nips down her body. When he reached her navel, Lily's grip on the sheets tightened as her body reacted harshly towards the unfamiliar touch. Her back arched pushing her closer body closer to his, Mihawk smirked against her skin. His hands came to rest on her covered hips and with two fingers he looped his fingers into the sides of her panties pulling them down as he kissed lower.

"M-Mihawk?" Lily's hands desperately tried to grab hold of Mihawk instead she found her fingers curling into his hair. She tried to pull him back up by his hair but all that did was give Mihawk extra motivation and pleasure. "M-M-Mihawk!" Lily gasped as her back arched from the bed. Mihawk's warm and very enthusiastic tongue invaded the folds of her womanhood. Her fingers dug into his head while she pulled tightly onto his hair. A pleased growl escaped from Mihawk's throat as Lily moaned and pulled at him harder.

Her scent was too good, too antagonizing, too enticing. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Her scent circled him, covered him, and showered him. His tongue greedily lapped up the sweet and tangy liquid that came from her arousal. His hands slid gently on her thighs, caressing and massaging her inner thighs. Slowly his left hand crept up until it was kneading her swollen clit as his tongue swirled, flicked and pushed its way inside of her aching core.

Lily moaned and grabbed at his hair tighter. Her legs squeezing tightly to his head as she lost herself in the pleasures of his tongue.

* * *

Mihawk stood outside the bathroom door listening to the flushing of the toilet for the 4th time. He waited patiently outside as the sound of running water entered his ears. An uneasy feeling attached itself to the pit of his stomach.

There was a shuffling of feet and then the bathroom door opened revealing a disheveled and very pale looking Lily. Her hair up, so she wouldn't puke on it, and an oversized t-shirt of Mihawk's covering her body made her look thin and unhealthy. Unshed tears welled in the corners of her eyes, she shook uncontrollably and refused to look Mihawk in the eyes.

"Go lie on the bed, Lily." Lily nodded before sliding past Mihawk and heading straight for the bed. As she pulled herself into the bed and covered herself up, Mihawk knew what he had to do. The longer he stared at Lily, the more convinced he became.

"Stay in bed Lily." Lily gave a weak reply as she fell asleep, curled in a ball, wrapped tightly in his blankets.

Mihawk left the door cracked open slightly as he walked out. He made his way to the dining room, sat down and began writing. The courier hawk stood silently on the table as Mihawk wrote. When he was done, Mihawk slowly rolled the paper and placed it within the small leather pouch attached to the hawk's leg. With a simple toss into the air, the bird was gone.

With a heavy mind, Mihawk sat at the table, his elbows resting on the table as he leaned forward and stared out the window, watching the hawk's form turn into a spec in the sky before disappearing completely.

He would show. Mihawk knew he would. At this point Mihawk had no one else to ask. There was no one he trusted with the care of Lily.

That man might be a Pirate and his enemy, but Mihawk knew he had a code of ethics and Mihawk certainly knew that he wouldn't refuse to help a woman.

Now the waiting begins.


End file.
